<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last year at Hogwarts by Multifandom_10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950401">Last year at Hogwarts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_10/pseuds/Multifandom_10'>Multifandom_10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, severus snape x reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_10/pseuds/Multifandom_10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n is at her last year at Hogwarts. </p><p>A lot of the people there have crushes on her, but she had a crush on someone else</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Severus Snape/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last year at Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n was at the great hall. She was looking at Professor Snape. If anyone at the slytherin table could read her mind, she knew someone would snitch on her. But of course no student at her table was fortunate enough to have a special gift like that. Harry Potter was looking at her. “Stop looking at her! She’s not interested in you, and you should know that by now” Hermione Granger says to Harry. “How can anyone not look at her...? She’s beautiful” Harry says, and went off into a daydream. “You only like her because of her body” Hermione says. “That’s not true!” Harry says whilst turning to face Hermione. “Sure. Don’t come crying to me again if she declines your offer” Hermione says. Harry rolls his eyes, and turns to look back at Y/n. Hermione turns to face Y/n, and then looks at who she was staring at. </p><p>Professor Snape finally caught her staring at him. She quickly looks away from him. Hermione was in shock right now. “Who’s the one staring now?” Ron asked, with a chuckle leaving him. Hermione turns to face Ron. She had a angry face now. Harry looks at Hermione, wanting to know why she was staring at Y/n now. “What is it Hermione?” Harry asked her. “It’s nothing” Hermione says. “Jeez, who got on your bad side today?” Ron asked Hermione, whilst he takes a bite of the chicken he was eating. “You two” Hermione says, and gets up.

</p><p>Y/n sighs, and walks out of the great hall. She was now in the girl’s bathroom. She was sat down at a corner, tearing up. Hermione was in the bathroom too. She looks at y/n. She walks towards y/n. “Hello” Hermione says calmly. Y/n looks up at her. “What do you want?” Y/n snaps at her. “I want to help you” Hermione says, and sits next to her. “With what?” Y/n asked as she turns to face Hermione. “To confess your love to Professor Snape” Hermione says. “H-how...” “I saw you looking at him in the great hall” Hermione says. Y/n sighs. “I’m a fool to love him...” Y/n says whilst she looks down at the floor. “No you’re not Y/n.” Y/n looks up at Hermione. “Falling in love with somebody doesn’t make you a fool, it makes you a human, because that’s what humans do” Hermione says. Y/n smiles. She wipes away her tears. “Are you ready Y/n?” Hermione asked. Y/n nods her head. Hermione helps her up. They walked together back into the great hall. Once they had entered, everyone stares at them. “Really Y/n? Your hanging out with that filthy mudblood” Draco says for everyone to hear. Hermione looks down. Y/n turns to face Draco. “Don’t make fun of my new friend ferret” Y/n snaps. “She happens to be so much smarter then you also” “Oh! And more talented too” Y/n adds, with a proud smile on her face. Draco stands up. “My father-“ “No he won’t.” Y/n says a spell to make Draco forget what he was about to say and do. Y/n turns to face Hermione. “Thank you” Hermione says. “Your welcome” Y/n says. Hermione goes to sit back down with the others. Everyone was staring at Y/n. The bell had rung before she could say anything to Snape. Y/n curses underneath her breath, and goes with the group of slytherins. 

Once she was in the common room, she had a plan to sneak out later. Draco approaches her. “Malfoy” Y/n says and turns to face him. “I don’t quite remember what I was going to say to you, but I would like to apologize to you for whatever it was” Draco says. “It’s Alright” Y/n says. Draco nods his head, and walks into his chambers. 

Once everyone had fallen asleep, Y/n sneaks out of the common room. She was hoping not to get caught too, because she would get into trouble if she did. 

Once she was in a dark hallway, she see’s a person coming up to her. “Shit” she cursed underneath her breath. She stops in her tracks. Professor Snape was walking towards her. “What do you think you’re doing out this late Miss l/n?” Professor Snape asked. “Uhhhh...” Y/n says, and starts freaking out. Snape rose his eyebrow. Y/n took a deep breath. “I was out of the common room because I wanted to talk with you Severus” Y/n says. She covers her mouth in shock. She knew she was screwed now. “About what?” Severus asked calmly. Y/n uncovered her hands from her mouth. “How I feel about you...” Y/n says. Severus didn’t seem shocked at all. “Your not shocked?” Y/n asked. “Nope” Severus says. Y/n remembered she felt something in her mind earlier, but she didn’t know what it was. “You went into my mind while I was staring at you...” Y/n says shocked. “Yep” Severus says. “Oh my god... you know then...” Y/n says, whilst she looks away from Severus. Severus makes her look at him. “I’ve been knowing about this Y/n” Severus says. She blushes. “You must think I’m weird” Y/n says. “I don’t think your weird” Severus says. “R-really?” Y/n asked in a shock tone. “Yep!” Severus says. Their was silence after that. “I feel the same” Severus says. “What?!” Y/n asked in a shock tone. “I feel the same” Severus repeats himself. Without thinking, Y/n kisses him on the lips. Severus had returned the kiss. The kiss was passionate. She pulls apart. “I don’t want to leave Hogwarts” Y/n says. “Then become a professor here” Severus says. “Then we wouldn’t be separated” Severus says. Tears of joy leave her eyes. “Yeah... I’ll do that” Y/n says. Severus smiles. Severus kisses her on the lips again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>